A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, racks or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmissions paths. DSX jacks are well known and commonly include a plurality of bores or ports sized for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. In the case of tip-and-ring plugs, a plurality of spring contacts are provided within the ports for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the ports of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
The number of jacks or cross-connect points that are located at a bay of a given size is referred to as the density of the bay. As the cross-connect density increases, the management of telecommunication wires or cables in the bay becomes increasingly complex. For high density DSX bays, wire management is critical. Ease of access to individual jacks or jack modules is also important.